


A chance

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Even the convicted deserve chances.





	A chance

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-08-01 08:10am to 08:16am  
> Inspiration: A fanvid at the time called 'The Real Me' by 'TheLadyM'.

"This was uncalled for even from you, Harry. I know you have your problems with Severus but you can't disagree with him this way. It's not right. You undermined almost every authority he had and now you go as far as stripping him of everything he is and stands for. You can't do that. He is a member of the Order as much as I am. No matter how many differences between you two arise, he will always be as trustworthy as you and I are."

"He's not trustworthy! You know what he did! How he turned me over to them!"

"He had no other choice that day, Harry. If there had been another way, anything at all, I know he wouldn't have done it. You know this as well. You just don't wish to believe it."

"I don't and I have my reasons."

"If you can't give him a chance for his sake, do it for mine. He deserves a chance. He is a good man, even though he has his faults."

Harry considered denying but he had to admit it was his childish behavior that created most of the problems they had. With Voldemort on the rise again, now was most certainly not the time for this. Taking a deep breath and letting it out very slowly Harry nodded. "I'll try, Remus. Alright?"

Lupin smiled gratefully. "That's all I'm asking."


End file.
